Love Isn't Always Simple
by the yellow canary
Summary: Sequel to If Only I Knew.Rosalie moves to Forks and meets Emmett Cullen, a vampire.What will happen between this unusual relationship? Review! X
1. Chapter 1

Love Isn't Always Simple.

Sequel to If Only I Knew

Rosalie's Point Of View

Hi I'm Rosalie Swan but please call me Rose. I have just moved from Phoenix to the town of Forks. I have long brown hair with brown eyes to match. I am at 5'4 and am actually very pale and plain. I have never had a boyfriend or friends so the move to Forks wasn't that much different.

My Father had a promotion in Seattle and we are moving to a little town that is close by. It sounds like a piece of kitchen wear.

I was to start my Junior year in Forks High and be the new girl. Great. I was going to be the centre of attention and that is not great when you're a complete klutz and blush at the simplest thing. This is going to be great. Not!

My Dad pulled up outside the little white house that we'll call our home. It was so much different than sunny Phoenix which suffered from many heat waves. The sky was a constant grey covered in a thick blanket of clouds letting no light shine through burning my too pale skin. I walk upstairs and put my small amount of clothing in the small closet. I put on a pair of black sweats and a massive blue men's shirt and get in my small bed, pulling the covers around me to shield me from the strange coldness.

When my Mother woke me up the sun wasn't shining over me like it was supposed to. No instead there was the light tap-tap-tap of the rain hammering against the only window in my small room. I put on a pair of blue jeans with a white long sleeved top and a baggy green button down to put over it leaving my dull, straight hair lying over my small shoulders. I pick up my trusting converse and walk downstairs to get my regular bowl of cereal. My mother looked at my outfit and sighs disapprovingly. She was constantly confused about my lack of fashion sense and used to regularly take me on shopping trips but eventually stopped when she saw I had no need to shop.

The rusty red truck actually didn't stand out against the old beat cars in the small car park. The only cars that did stand out were a shiny silver Volvo and a red BMW.

Wow. They're the only cars that are not second hand or passed down through the families. They must be rich!

I walk to the Office to get my new schedule and think about what will happen during this year. Will I make friends? Get a boyfriend? That thought caused me to blush a bright red and I haven't even met anyone yet. My mom was always encouraging me to be more social but I would rather stay in my room and read my books. I'm not a very normal girl as you can see. I'm shy, self conscious and would rather stay at home than go partying with friends.

And I like my life the way it is. I wouldn't change anything. I'm happy.

Aren't I?

The Sequel! ;)

I Deleted My Other Story Nd Decided Just To Focus On This One!

This Will Be All 4 Books!

Lovve Youh and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Love Isn't Always Simple

RING!

The bell. I walk to lunch with an overly chatty Jessica on one side and a quiet shy Angela on the other. Mike – being the annoying person he is – is walking behind me and practically stalking me. He has been doing this all day.

I got a small lunch and sat down at their table. Everyone was talking and kept asking me for my opinions so I couldn't blend in. I said a little amount of words possible to make it look like I'm contributing but I'd rather be somewhere else. I stare around the room looking for people I know and to my surprise I knew a lot. That's what you get when you go to a small school.

I stare out the window into the ever constant rain and see 5 people walk by. I hadn't seen any of them in my lessons previously. I nudged Jessica and pointed to the window. "Who are they?" I ask curiously. Jessica looks to who I'm pointing at her eyes widen a little.

"Those are the Cullen's." A boy stepped through the open door. I think me eyes widened because he was so gorgeous. But not the kind of person I would go for. He had a strange colour of bronze as his hair and designer clothes. "That's Edward Cullen. He's a senior and obviously good looking" He held the door open and a stunning blond walks in. She was even more gorgeous than Edward. She had long blond hair to the middle of her back in perfect curls. She was wearing a white tank top with a blue jacket and white scarf with blue jeans and 9 inch grey stilettos. She walks and grabs Edward's hand and smiles at him. They walk past our table where they look at me. Edward grins whilst Bella has a sneers at me. "That's Isabella Hale. She thinks she's so beautiful but she's not." Yes she is. And she obviously knows it by the way she walks.

"The people who just walked in are Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen." Jessica says. A little pixie girl dances through. She had black flare jeans and a white top with a black vest over it with a white lace cardigan and white flats. A tall blond holds her hand that looks like he's in pain. He had golden blond hair like Isabella and was wearing a white shirt with black slacks and shoes. When they walk past us Jasper just carries on staring ahead and Alice gives me a small smile. What had I done wrong?

"The thing is they're all together. I mean together together." Jessica says with obvious disgust in her voice.

"Jess, they're adopted." Angela says speaking for the first time since we had started our conversation. "Dr and Mrs Cullen can't have kids I think." She says.

Then he walked in. Him. He had dark brown curls and was very big. He had massive muscles and was the tallest out of the family. "That's Emmett Cullen. He's gorgeous obviously but don't get your hopes up he doesn't date." She says when she sees me staring at the gorgeous man that is Emmett Cullen. He carries on walking and smirks when he walks past us, as if he could hear what we were saying. I stare after him as he sits at the table with the rest of his family.

Jasper was sitting on the chair backwards and holding one of Alice's hands. Edward and Isabella were sat down next to each other and their chairs were as close as they could get with one of Edward's arms over her shoulders. She says something that obviously makes him laugh because he laughs very loud. She smiles up at him and it lights her beautiful face. Damn I think I'm even more self conscious. But Emmett was sat at the edge just sat with no one like the rest of his siblings. It broke my heart for some unknown reason. He looks up then and meets my eyes and stares into them. I break the connection off as I feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Damn can't I have a break from the darn blushing?

RING!

The bell rings and it's time for the next lesson. I pick up my things and put my backpack on my shoulder and stand up to leave with the rest of the people I was sitting with. The Cullen's stand up and walk with their partner. Edward and Bella. Alice and Jasper. Then Emmett. I wish he could be happy. He deserves to be.

Review!

What Do You Think?


	3. Chapter 3

Love Isn't Always Simple

I walked into my biology class in a daze. Angela and me walked through the many students in comfortable silence. I didn't get the need to start a conversation with Angela and would rather enjoy her company.

When I walked into the class nearly everyone's eyes turned to me. I looked down trying to shield my blush with my hair and walked to Mr Banner my biology teacher. He smiled at me and signed my sheet.

"Okay Miss Swan, here are your books and your seat is next to Mr Cullen." CULLEN! The only available seat was next to Emmett. I thanked Mr Banner and walked to my seat and surprisingly didn't trip. When I walked by he stiffened and out his hand over his mouth. He looked, no glared at me with coal black eyes. Weren't they gold before? His hands gripped the table and looked like it was going to break any minute. He pulled his chair away from me as far as it could get.

I looked down shielding myself with my hair. Throughout the lesson no one ever spoke. I would sneak looks at him and turn my head down blushing at being caught. As soon as the bell rang he was out of the door so fast I hardly had time to move. I looked at the door he had walked out in disbelief. What had I done to deserve THAT reaction?

Wondering if I'd done anything wrong, I followed him to the secretary's desk, where he asked to be in another class, but was told all classes were full. He muttered something about having to just endure it before leaving. I didn't even get to talk with her before he and his family left the school and I didn't know what to think about that. What a first day.

After school, Charlie and I had dinner at the diner. I ordered a vegetable burger and berry cobbler. Everyone kept complimenting me on how much I'd grown and looked now. When dinner was over, I went to my room to do my homework and to call my Mom.

"Hey, sweetie. So, listen if the spring training goes well, we could be moving to Florida," she said. Then I heard a voice say, "_Please insert $1.25 for an additional three minutes._" She was at a pay phone.

"Mom, where's your cell?" I asked.

"Okay, don't laugh. I didn't _lose_ my power cord, it ran away screaming. I literally repel technology now," she said.

I chuckled. "I miss you."

"Oh, I miss you too, baby. But tell me more about your school. Now, what're the kids like? Are their any hot guys? Are they being nice to you?"

"Yeah, there's some nice guys here. The kids are all very nice and welcoming."

"Uh-oh, tell me all about it."

"It doesn't even matter," I said, wishing I hadn't said anything.

"Yes, it does, honey."

I _really _didn't want to tell her about Emmett Cullen's reaction to me in Biology or my small infatuation with her. The last thing I needed was another of my mother's long fussing periods. "Listen, I've got a lot of homework. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up the phone and sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair as I finished up my homework and then got ready for bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Emmett Cullen. I wanted answers and if I was lucky, I would get them within the next 24 hours or so.

I'd planned to confront him and demand to know what his problem with me was, but he never showed. And the next day was another no-show. It was getting disappointing to expect to see him and then have him not be there. More days passed and things were getting a little strange.

It was a week or so after I'd arrived in Forks. It'd rained the previous night and the water had frozen. The current shower of water was cold, not what I was used to in Phoenix, but I didn't mind. Until I slipped on a patch of ice as Charlie drove into the driveway with my old truck. I winced as Charlie helped me stand up.

"Jeez, Rose, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Ice doesn't really help the uncoordinated." I winced as I stretched my legs. Just perfect, I was going be sore for a week at least.

"Yeah," Charlie agreed. "That's why I had some new tires put on the truck. The old ones were getting pretty bald. Well, I'll probably be late for dinner. I got to head down to Mason County. Security guard at Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal."

"An animal?" I repeated.

"You're in Phoenix anymore, Rose," said Charlie. "Anyway, I figured I'd lend a hand."

"Be careful," I warned.

"Always am."

"And thanks for the tires."

He nodded and then drove off.

When I arrived at school, I was expecting another no-show from Emmett since I hadn't seen him since my first day here. Mike kept hanging around with me, yammering about prom. I wasn't even planning on going. Dancing wasn't really my thing.

"So, Prom Committee's kind of a dumb thing, but I wanted to do it anyway. And they need a guy to pick the music. Eric's already working on it, but he and Angela asked for my help. So, I'm going to need your playlist," he said.

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey, listen I was wondering, did you have a date to…"

"Hey, Arizona!" said Eric, bursting into the room and shaking water droplets off her hat onto me. "How're you liking the rain?"

I just laughed and continued walking. I stopped when I saw Emmett in the classroom. He looked calmer than when I'd seen Him last, happier. He was even smiling a little as I took my seat next to him.

"Hello," he said, breaking the silence between us. "I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Emmett Cullen. You're Rosalie?"

"Yes."

"Onion root tip cells," said Mr. Molina, calling our attention elsewhere. "That's what's on your plates right now. Okay? So, I want you to separate and label them into the phases of mitosis. And the first partners that get it right are going to win the Golden Onion."

I bit back a sigh. This was going to be boring. Emmett pushed me the microscope. "Ladies first," He said, politely.

"Thank you." I took the microscope and peered through it.

"You were gone," I said.

"Yeah, I had to go out of town for a couple of days. Personal reasons," He said, not looking up from the microscope. When I pulled back and pushed it towards him and said, "Prophase."

He took it from me and examined the next one. "Anaphase," He mumbled, as he wrote the two of them down.

"So, are you enjoying the rain?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're asking me about the weather?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well, I like the rain. Forks' weather's not horrible, but in Phoenix the rain's a bit warmer. It's a bit of a change, but I'm not that fussy about cold, wet things, to be honest."

"But you prefer the warmth?"

"Who doesn't?"

He chuckled as we continued identifying the mitosis. He identified one more and I did the remaining two. We ended up winning the Golden Onion award and continued talking as we walked down the hall. "So, if you hate the cold and rain so much, why'd you move to the wettest place in continental U.S.?" he asked.

I sighed. "It's…complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up," he said, amused.

I hesitated. "My mother remarried and…"

"What, you don't like the guy or…?"

"No, I like him. Phil's fine, it's just that they're in Florida right now."

"Okay, so why didn't you move with your mother and Phil?"

"Well, Phil's a minor league baseball player and he travels a lot. My mother stayed home with me, but I could see it was making her unhappy, so I figured I'd stay with my father for a while."

He nodded understandingly, but then looked at me as if she was trying to get a better idea of what I was like. "But now _you're _unhappy."

I shook my head. Forks, Washington wasn't my favourite place, but I didn't hate it or my situation. "No," I said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…" she sighed. "I'm just trying to figure you out. You're very difficult for me to read."

_I _was difficult to read? How was that even possible? Although I kept to myself a lot of the time, a lot of people thought I was an open book. What couldn't he read? Then I noticed something about his eyes. "Hey, did you get contacts?" I asked.

"No."

"It's just that the last time I saw you, your eyes were black and now they're topaz."

"Yeah, I know, it's the fluorescents," said Emmett, as she shut her eyes.

"I like them topaz. They make you look beautiful."

I saw a small hint of a smile before he turned around. "Look, I've got to go meet my family. See you later."

I sighed as I watched him disappear down the hall. What was about this guy that made him so irritating and yet so amazing? I put the Golden Onion in my locker as I grabbed my jacket and headed out.

I kept casting looks at Emmett in the parking lot and I could've sworn I felt his gaze on the back of my head as I opened my backpack to grab my mp3. Suddenly, I heard a skidding sound and a horn being blasted. I spun around to see Tyler lose control of his van and nearly hit me. Before I could move or even react, Emmett came out of nowhere and put a hand between us and the van.

I was almost shaking as mine and Emmett's eyes met. SH'd just put a _dent _in Tyler's van with his bare hand and sped over to me like it was nothing. Before I could say anything, he'd left me and I was being surrounded by frantic and worried high school students as I stood up. Jessica called an ambulance and Tyler kept apologizing even though I said I wasn't mad and I was fine, but no one listened.

I was taken to the emergency room. Tyler had a minor concussion and a cut was bleeding on his forehead, but otherwise he was fine. I wasn't even hurt and I was starting to lose my patience with the hospital staff who refused to let me leave without my father, who arrived shortly after I was admitted.

"Rose," he said, sounding relieved. "Are you okay?" He glared at Tyler. "You and I are going to have a talk, mister."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dad," I said, trying not to show my impatience. "Calm down."

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. I tried to stop, I really did," said Tyler.

"Don't worry about it, it's okay," I assured him.

"No, it sure as heck is _not _okay," said Charlie, sternly.

"Dad, it was an accident. It wasn't his fault."

"You could've been killed, you understand that?" He glared at Tyler again. "You can kiss your license good-bye."

I sighed and rolled my eyes as blond doctor came in and said, "I heard the chief's son was in here."

"Dr. Cullen," said Charlie.

"Charlie," said Dr. Cullen. "I'll take care of this one, Jackie." He was given a chart and looked over it. "Well, Rosalie, looks like you had quite a spill. How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"Okay," said Dr. Cullen. He held up a flashlight and one finger. "Look here, please. You might experience some post-traumatic stress or disorientation, but your vitals look good. No signs of any head trauma. I think you'll be just fine."

"Thanks," I said. "You know it would've been a lot worse if Emmett wasn't there. He, uh, knocked me out of the way."

"Emmett?" Charlie repeated. " Your boy?"

"Yeah, it was amazing. He got to me so fast and he was nowhere near me."

"Sounds like you were very lucky," said Dr. Cullen, smiling. "Okay, you're free to go as soon as you'd like."

"Thank you," I said.

Charlie and I left the emergency room and then I breathed easier. I absolutely _hated _hospitals. They always made me feel uncomfortable, especially when _I _was the one unlucky enough to be the patient.

"I've got to go sign some paperwork; you should call your mom."

My heart sank. "Did you tell her?"

Charlie nodded and I groaned. "She's probably going bonkers with worry right now. Thanks a lot, Dad."

I grabbed my phone and started walking off to call my mother when I heard the Cullens talking. I stopped moving and listened in.

"…fifteen kids saw what happened," said Isabella, sounding angry.

"What was I supposed to do, then? Let him die?" said Emmett, growling.

"This isn't just about _you_," Bella snapped. "This is about all of us."

"I think we should take this into my office," said Dr. Cullen.

I couldn't believe it. They were arguing because Emmett had saved me from being killed by Tyler's van. I didn't understand why. Was I hated that much by them or something? What difference did it make if Emmett or anyone else saved me? I cleared my throat, making myself known as they stared at me.

"Hey, Emmett, can I talk to you?" I asked.

He nodded and walked over to me as Dr. Cullen went off with Bella.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me today."

"No problem. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually. There's something I want to ask you."

"Shoot."

"How did you get to me so fast?"

I watched his face and I could tell he was flat-out lying when he said, "I was standing right next to you, Rosalie."

I shook my head. "No, you were by your car across the lot. I saw you."

"No, I wasn't," he said, chuckling.

"Yes, you _were_," I said, feeling a little angry.

He shifted uncomfortably and put on a fake smile. "Rosalie, you, uh, you hit your head. I think you're confused."

"I know what I saw," I insisted.

"And what exactly was that?" he demanded.

"You stopped the van. You pushed it away with your hand."

"Well, no one's going to believe you," he said, sounding angry.

"I wasn't going to tell anybody," I said, hurt by his lack of faith in me. "I just need to know the truth."

"Fine. The truth is I saved you from being killed. That's all." He gazed at me. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No."

"Well, then you'd better get used to disappointment."

I sighed in frustration as he walked off. Why was he lying to me straight to my face like that? I knew _what_ he'd done; I just didn't know _how_ he'd done it. What was so bad that he couldn't tell me?

But I didn't have time to ponder that further as I'd missed half a dozen messages from my mother, who was frantic. I called her and it took two hours for me and Charlie to convince her that I was all right.

After that, I just did my homework and listened to some music.

That night, I didn't sleep well. I kept seeing Emmett's topaz eyes on me. They seemed to follow me everywhere I went. When I woke up, I could've sworn I saw him standing there in the shadows, but he was gone when I switched on my lamp.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Was I losing it or was Emmett on my mind more than I was willing to admit? That was the first night I dreamt of Emmett Cullen and I had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

Review

I Gave You A Longer Chapter Because You Were All So Impatient!

Send Me Reviews And I'll Update Again Today.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Isn't Always Simple

The next day was a fieldtrip to the greenhouse.

I'd already handed in my permission slip and was waiting for my turn to get on the bus. I couldn't stop looking at the dent in my truck made by Emmett's hand. Speaking of whom, I saw him with Edward and Isabella as they got on the bus. Our eyes met for a moment before he turned away and Mike snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey! Look at you, you're alive," he said.

"Yeah. I know, false alarm, I guess."

"Yeah," said Mike. "Hey, look, I wanted to ask you, if, you know…it's a month away, but would you go to the prom with me?"

I sighed. "I'd love to, but I'm taking a trip up to Jacksonville that weekend."

"_That _particular weekend?" he said, sounding disappointed. "Can't you get out of it?"

"Non-refundable ticket," I lied. "But hey, listen, you should ask Jess. She really wants to go with you."

"Really?" said Mike, looking both surprised and pleased at this. "I think I will ask him. Thanks, Rose."

I heaved a sigh of relief when he disappeared into the bus. The things I had to do to keep my sanity were ridiculous. Mr. Molina called me and then I got inside and the trip to the greenhouse began. Mr. Molina seemed to enjoy the trip a little too much for my liking, especially when he made "compost tea" for the plants.

I continued walking with the others until Emmett tapped me on the shoulder and asked, "What's in Jacksonville?"

"How did you know about that?" I demanded.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well, you don't answer any of mine. I mean, you don't even say 'hi' to me."

"Hi," he said.

_Well, I just waltzed right into that one. _"So, are you going to tell me how you stopped the van?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common, you can Google it."

I sighed. "Floridians. That's what's in Jacksonville." Just then I nearly tripped, but then Emmett caught me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Just watch where you're going next time." he sighed angrily. "Look, I'm sorry I'm being rude all the time. I just think it's the best way."

"The best way for what?" I demanded.

Before he could reply, Jessica came up to me. "Guess who's going to prom with Mike Newton!"

"Congratulations," I said, not taking my eyes off Emmett, who disappeared into the crowd of students. Instead of me finding him when we got of the greenhouse, _he _found me. "Rosalie, listen, we shouldn't be friends."

"You really should've figured that out a little earlier," I said, letting my temper get the better of me. "I mean, why didn't you just let the van crush me and save yourself all this regret?"

He glared at me. "You think I regret saving you?"

"I can see that you do!" I said. I sighed. "I just…I don't know why."

"You don't _know _anything."

"Then why don't you tell me so I _can _know?"

Before she could reply, Edward came up to us. "Hi!" he said. "Are you going to be riding with us?"

"No," said Emmett, before I could reply. "Our bus is full."

I took the hint and went on the other bus. I hated this. Emmett just seemed determined to drive me up a wall. He was so confusing. One minute he hated me, the next he liked me, and now this. What was up with that?

XXXXXX

Everyone was going to La Push and I was, of course, asked to go. I didn't want to but it would be sunny and I hadn't seen the sun in ages.

When I went to La Push, people found out that I'd invited Emmett and that he'd refused to come with me. Needless to say, I wasn't pleased, but I forced myself to be polite about the whole thing. I was sitting in a van with Angela, just talking. Some of us weren't going out into the water because of the sub-zero temperatures, myself included. I wasn't going to turn myself into a human popsicle and worry Charlie.

"So, I keep wondering about whether or not to ask Eric to the dance," said Angela. "I really want to, but the minute I try, I get butterflies in my stomach and then I can't do it. I keep thinking he'll turn me down for someone better. What do you think?"

"I think that you should ask him anyway," I said. "I mean, you're a strong, smart and independent woman. And I know for a fact, that he'd love to go with you."

"Really?" said Angela. "You really think so?"

I nodded.

I about to believe this whole thing was going to be boring when I spotted Seth Clearwater with two of his friends, Sam and Embry. "Rosalie!" she said, hugging me.

"Hey, Seth," I said, returning the hug. "Guys, this is my friend, Seth Clearwater. Seth, this is Jessica, Mike, Angela, and Eric."

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"So, what, are you following me now?" I asked Seth.

"My family runs the Reservation, remember? Are you surfing?" he asked.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I'd freeze to death and worry Charlie sick if I went out into that water."

"You guys should keep Rose company. Her date bailed," said Jessica.

"What date?" Eric demanded, looking alarmed.

"He invited Emmett," said Lauren.

"Just to be polite," I said.

"I think it's nice he invited Him," said Angela. "No one invites him to anything."

"Yeah, because Cullen's a freak," said Lauren.

I glared at Lauren. Emmett Cullen may be a lot of things, but a freak was not one of them, not in my book. Wait a minute; was I _defending _Emmett? How could I, after how rude and cold he'd been to me since I came here?

"You've got that right," said Embry.

"You guys know him?" I asked.

"The Cullens don't come here," said Sam.

My brow wrinkled in confusion and frustration. Great, more secrets. What was it with this town and the weird? I looked at Seth and from the look on his face, I figured he knew something. We took a walk along the beach and I asked, "What did your friends mean when they said, 'The Cullens don't come here'?"

"You caught that, huh?" he sighed. "I'm not really supposed to say anything about that."

"Hey, I can keep a secret."

He chuckled. "Really, it's just an old scary story."

"Well, I want to know."

He hesitated, but then said, "Okay, you know how the Quileute people are supposedly descended from wolves?"

"Wolves?" I repeated. "Real wolves?"

He nodded. "Yeah, well, that's the legend of our tribe."

"Okay, so what's the story about the Cullens?"

"Well, they're supposedly descended from this enemy clan. We called them 'the Cold Ones.' My great-grandfather, the chief, found them hunting on our land. But they claimed to be something different, so we made a treaty with them. If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, then we wouldn't expose what they _really_ were to the palefaces."

I frowned. "I thought they just moved here."

Seth shrugged. "Or they moved _back_."

"So, uh, what're they really?"

"I don't know. Besides, it's just a story, Rose. Come on."

I spent the rest of the time hanging out with Seth and her Reservation pals before the hour got late enough that I had to head home. I hadn't gotten anything else out of Seth about the legend, so I did my own research on the internet about Quileute legends regarding the Cold Ones. I found a bookstore in Port Angeles that sold the book I needed, but now my problem was to convince Charlie to let me go up there. I decided to figure it out later and get some sleep, which I did.

XXXXXXXX

The following Monday, it was sunny—a rarity in Forks.

I kept looking for any signs of Emmett during lunch, but there wasn't any. Nor were there any signs of the other Cullens.

"He's not here," said Jessica, who was soaking up the sunlight. "Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullens disappear."

"What, do they just ditch?" I asked.

"No, uh, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank them out for hiking and camping and stuff," said Jessica. "I tried that on my parents, not even close."

Just then, Eric and Angela came over to us, looking excited.

"Guys, guess who just asked me to the prom?" said Eric, sounded excited.

"Thank you, Rosalie," said Angela, hugging him.

"Not a problem. Congratulations, guys," I said, as I returned the hug.

"Are you sure you have to go out of town?" asked Tyler.

"Pretty sure," I said. "It's a family thing. Unless something comes up, I'll probably be heading out."

"Okay," said Jessica. "Well, we should go shopping in Port Angeles before all the good outfits get cleaned out."

Well, that solved some of my problems. Once I told Charlie I was planning on heading up to Port Angeles with my friends, he was willing to give me permission to go. Once in Port Angeles, Lauren, Jessica Angela and I spent half an hour picking out dresses—even though I wasn't going to the prom—and then hung out in an another shop before I headed to the bookstore at last.

Thankfully, the bookstore was small and I was able to find what I was looking for easily. Once I found it, I paid for the book and then headed out. It was colder, so it'd gotten dark quicker. This only made me a little nervous as I walked down the path and tried to find my way around. I got lost quickly and I felt a little uncomfortable when I saw a bunch of drunkards looking at me. I was a girl and was defenseless, but I wasn't stupid enough to go near them. I turned the other way, but I was followed and surrounded by the drunkards. They kept coming near me. "Don't touch me," I snarled.

But they ignored me as I kicked one of the guys, hit another with pepper gas, swung another over my shoulder and then kicked another in the stomach. That seemed to only make them angrier, but before either of us could do anything else, a silver Volvo—_Emmett's _Volvo—revved its way into view and scared off some of the guys.

He got out of the car and she was furious. Her topaz eyes were blazing with anger like I've never seen before. "Get in the car," he ordered.

I nodded and ran into the open car.

I watched in shock and amazement as he let out a growl that made the drunks back off and then he got in the car and sped off.

He was gripping the steering wheel so hard her knucklers were paler than usual. "I should rip those guys' heads off," she said.

"No, you shouldn't," I said, praying he wouldn't.

"Can we talk about something else?" he said. "Distract me so I won't turn around."

I didn't know what to say to calm her down. I'd never see anyone so angry before in my entire life. "Uh, you should put your seatbelt on," I stammered, realizing how stupid that must've sounded.

He laughed hysterically. "You should put _your _seatbelt on." After a moment, he pulled over to the side of the road and shut her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "Rosalie, please, just distract me until I calm down or I'm going to get us both killed."

He sounded desperate, so I said, "Did you know that Tyler asked me to prom to make up for nearly running me over."

I could see the edges of his mouth turning into a slight smile. "Really?" she said. "And what'd you tell him?"

"I said I wasn't planning on going to the prom and gave them some tips. I even told Jessica and Angela that Mike and Tyler wanted to go with them without mentioning they'd come to me for advice so I wouldn't embarrass them."

"You're really sweet, you know that," he said, as she took a deep, shuddering breath and opened her eyes.

"I know," I said. I put my hand on her shoulder and gently rubbed it. "Hey, it's all right. I'm fine. It's okay."

He just nodded and said, "Thank you for calming me," and then started his car again. He drove off and asked where I was meeting the others. Despite our intentions, we arrived at the restaurant just as everyone else was leaving.

"Hey, guys, I am so sorry," I said.

"Rose, where were you? We left you messages," said Angela.

"We would've waited, but we were starving," said Jessica.

"It's my fault," said Emmett, as she came into view. "Rosalie and I ran into each other got talking and I kept her from dinner on accident. I'm sorry. I'll make sure she gets something to eat and take her home later. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," said Angela.

"We totally understand," said Jessica.

I mentally groaned. They thought I was on a _date _with Emmett, which I wasn't. What was with these people and jumping to conclusions? Was it something in the water or were they all whacks?

"Rosalie, would you mind?" Emmett asked.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "No, I wouldn't mind. I'll pay."

He nodded and we went inside. We got a little table to ourselves in a corner. The waitress came quickly and I ordered some spaghetti and a Sprite for myself. Emmett declined any food or drink for herself. None of us said a word until I began twirling my spaghetti noodles around my fork.

"You're really not going to eat anything?" I asked, eyeing him.

"No, I'm on a special diet," he said.

I inhaled sharply. I was getting sick and tired of this. "It's not that I don't appreciate what you've done, but really, you've got to give me some answers."

"Uh, yes, no. To get to the other side. 1.77245…"

"I don't want to know what the square root of Pi is," I interrupted.

"You knew that?" he asked.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"I didn't."

I sighed and grabbed my jacket. "Alright." If he wasn't going to talk to me, I didn't have to hang around. I pulled out some money from my pocket and was prepared to just pay for my meal and leave.

"Wait, don't go," he said. He sighed and turned her head, as though he was struggling with something, but what?

I sat back down. "Did you follow me?"

"I…I feel very protective of you."

Yeah, I'd seen that for myself. "So, you followed me," I said. It wasn't a question.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore."

"Then don't," I said, softly.

He just shut his eyes and didn't look at me as I finished up my meal, paid and then headed out again. We drove in silence for a long time until the heat became a problem for me. "Okay, I'm warm enough." Emmett and I both reached for the dial at the same time, and as our hands touched, I realized how cold his hand was. It was like ice. "Your hand is so cold," I said, as I looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said, not taking his eyes off the road. "I'm just fine."

Then he frowned as several police cars caught our attention. They were outside the station. Charlie's car was still there, along with another I recognized, Dr. Cullen—Carlisle's car. "What's going on? What's your father doing here?"

"I don't know," he said. "I'm going to pull in."

We got out just as Carlisle did.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" asked Emmeyy.

He sighed. "Waylon Forge was found in a boat out near his place. I just examined the body. It looks like an animal got to him."

"Oh, my gosh," I murmured. "He's gone? I just spoke to him last week! Was it the same animal that got that security guard?"

"I believe so," said Carlisle. "Rosalie, your father's pretty broken up about this. Waylon was close friend of his. I think Charlie needs you."

"Yeah, sure," I said. I turned to Emmett. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," he said, nodding. "See you."

I went inside and found my dad sitting by a desk. "Dad," I said.

"Rose."

"Dad, I'm so sorry."

Charlie sighed. "I've known Waylon going on thirty years. I can't believe he's gone." He took my hand, which I'd been resting on his shoulder. "Don't worry; we're going to find this thing. In the meantime, you watch yourself, okay?"

"I will, I promise." I tugged at his sleeve. "Come on, I'll drive you home. I'll make some hot chocolate and steak and stay up with you tonight while watching recordings of the game we missed last week."

"Thanks Rose," he said. "I appreciate it."


	5. Chapter 5

Love Isn't Always Simple

Charlie was pretty upset about Waylon's death and ended up falling asleep near midnight. He kept telling me I didn't have to do this, but I told him it was fine. Besides, my mind was keeping me awake with thoughts of Emmett and the two "animal caused" deaths. After I put Charlie to bed, I read the book I'd bought and then did some research on the internet on my suspicions.

Before long, I found stories telling of the Cold Ones. There were stories that spoke of the Cold Ones with immortality, unusual speed, strength, pale and flawless beauty, who never went out into the sunlight, and that they drank blood and nothing else. All of it pointed to one thing. I couldn't believe it, but it was the truth. Emmett and his family were not human.

I barely slept that night and the next day in the school parking lot, it only took me one look to get Emmett's attention. I spoke no words, but my eyes and face told him, _I know what you are, Emmett. _When I was sure I had his full attention, I walked into the woods and waited until I was sure he'd followed and was behind me.

"You're impossibly fast and strong, your skin is pale-white and ice-cold, your eyes change color, and sometimes you talk like you're from a different time. You never eat or drink anything. You don't go out into the sunlight. How old are you, Emmett?"

"Seventeen," he whispered.

"How long have you _been _seventeen?"

"A while," he admitted.

I let go of a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "I know what you are."

There was a moment's silence, before he said, "Say it. Say it out loud. Say it."

"Vampire," I said, finally.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

I turned around and finally faced him. "No," I said, almost surprised to realize that I truly wasn't. "Not of you."

"Then ask me the most basic question," he said. "What do we eat?"

I knew where he was going with this, but I shook my head. "You won't hurt me."

He kept looking at me with an unreadable expression until he grabbed my hand and started pulling me through the forest.

"Where're we going?" I asked.

"Up the mountain," he said. "Out of the cloudbank. You need to see what I look like in the sunlight." He then grabbed and we sped up so fast I almost couldn't breathe. Then he stopped and put me down as he began shedding his jacket and long sleeve button down shirt. "This is why we don't show ourselves in the sunlight. People would know we're different."

He had his back to me but then she turned around and revealed his skin. It wasn't burning; it was _sparkling _in the sunlight. "This is what I am," he said.

I gasped in shock. "It's like diamonds," I murmured. "You're so beautiful."

"Beautiful," he scoffed. "This is the skin of a _killer_, Rose." He grabbed her clothes and started walking off again. I followed him, determined. I was _not _going to lose him again, not like this. "I'm a killer," he repeated.

"I don't believe that."

"That's because you believe the lie. It's camouflage. I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in—my voice, my face, even my _smell_. As if I would need any of that," he said, before speeding off and reappearing on top of me. "As if you could out run me!" He ran again and appeared before me. "As if you could fight me off!" He yanked a tree root of the ground like it was nothing. "I'm designed to kill."

"I don't care," I told him. I honestly didn't. I only cared about him.

"I've killed people before."

"It doesn't matter. Not to me."

He looked at me if he couldn't believe what I was saying. I couldn't blame him. Then his voice seemed to crack as he said, "I wanted to kill you. I've never wanted a human's blood so much in my life."

I got closer to him and looked straight into her eyes. "I trust you."

"Don't," he said, shaking his head.

"I'm here. I trust you," I said, as I got closer.

He was shaking for a moment before speeding off and appearing on the rock above me. "My family, we're different from others of our kind. We only feed on animals. We've learned to control our thirst. But it's _you_, your scent; it's like a drug to me. You're like my own personal brand of heroin." He sped off again and this time, he was in a lower part of the tree. I went near him.

"Why did you hate me so much we met?" I asked.

"I did. Only for making me want you so badly. I still don't know if I can control myself. And that scares me."

"Don't be scared," I said, as I climbed up and got closer to him. "I know you can control yourself."

We were inches away from each other before he got down and I joined her.

"Emmett…" I murmured. I sighed. "I'm thinking of you and how you'll never fully know how much you mean to me."

"You can't mean that," he said, quietly. "I'm dangerous. I can't ever lose control of my thirst, especially not around you."

"I _can_ mean it and I _do._"

"Emmett," I whispered, hating how broken he was. "Listen to me. I've known a lot of monsters in my life, so trust me when I say you are no monster. I'm not afraid of you. I'm only afraid of losing you. I feel like you're going to disappear."

He looked at me. "You don't know how I've waited for you." He sighed as he pressed my warm hand against his cold cheek. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

I didn't care about he was. I only cared about _him_. I cupped his face before I held him close to me. He hesitated, but then relaxed in my arms and let me hold him for several long moments.

"Where're we going?" I asked as he pulled me forward.

"Just follow me," He told me.

We eventually came to a beautiful grassy meadow surrounded by trees and filled with beautiful blooming flowers. "Emmett, I love it. It's beautiful," I murmured.

"It's ours," He said.

I lost track of the time as we lay together talking and just being near one another. Occasionally, the sun would come out of the clouds and make Emmett's skin sparkle, but it only made him more beautiful to me. When it grew dark, he pulled me close and caressed my cheek. "I love you, Rose," He whispered.

"I love you too, Emmett," I said.

He kissed my cheek before we stood up and then headed in different directions. He went to his house and I went to mine. Of three things I was absolutely positive. First, Emmett was a vampire. Second, there was a side of him that thirsted for my blood and I didn't know how dominate that part could be. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

The next day, Emmett picked me up for school. We kept taking turns answering questions. What's your favorite gemstone, movie, season, and all that stuff.

When arrived at school, holding hands and appearing as a couple, everyone started staring and gossiping about how the reclusive, yet gorgeous Emmett Cullen and the pretty yet klutzy Rosalie Swan got together—Emmett's words, not mine.

"Wow," I said; when we got out. "Everyone's staring at us. Not that I'm not used to it, mind you, but still."

"Not that guy, he just looked," He said, chuckling.

He shrugged. "Well, I'm breaking all the rules now, anyway, since I am officially going to Hell."

"You are not," I said, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You're staying with me until I say otherwise."

He laughed and I wrapped my arm around his waist as we went on talking. After school, we went near some cliffs and it was my turn for questions, so I talked to her about his vampireism.

"So, does a person have to be dying to become like you?" I asked.

He shook her head. "No, that's just Carlisle. He'd never do this to someone who had another choice."

"So, how long have you been like this?"

"I was born in 1915. After being mauled by a black bear in 1935, Bella found me and took me back to Carlisle to give me a second chance. The pain was excruciating. Yet I was impressed at Carlisle. His dedication is amazing" He says shaking his head.

"Why? What was so impressive about it?" I asked.

"When we taste human blood, a sort of frenzy begins and it's almost impossible to stop."

"But Carlisle did," I pointed. "And so did you."

"Only because I realized I didn't want to kill anymore. I don't want to be a monster. I decided I wanted to be more like Carlisle. He's like a father to me. What he did, I'll never be able to do. But he did it to Edward first, then to his wife, Esme, and then Bella and then me. Alice and Jasper were already changed when we found them."

"Wow," I said.

He nodded. "Yeah, wow. My family, we think of ourselves as vegetarians, right, because we only survive on the blood of animals, but it's like a human living only on tofu. It keeps you strong and alive, but you're never fully satisfied. It wouldn't be like drinking _your _blood for instance."

I chuckled, but then turned serious. "Emmett, was it other vampires that killed Waylon?"

He nodded. "There are others out there and not all of them share our beliefs. We run into them from time to time."

"Do vampires have, like, powers?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. Sometimes, when someone's changed, they gain a mental power. Other times, some quality from their human life is transformed into something greater than it can read minds. Jasper's an empath, he can feel and control the emotions of others. Alice is psychic; she sometimes gets visions of the future."

"I'll be she saw me coming."

Emmett hesitated. "Alice's visions are subjective. I mean, the future can always change, right?" she said.

"Yeah," I said, wondering just Alice had seen that would make Emmett worry so much. I stood up. "Come on."

"All out of questions?" He asked.

I'd asked about everything possible about Emmett's vampire life. Everything about vampires was a myth—garlic, holy water, stakes through the heart, sunlight, sleep, turning into a bat—just everything. I'd even asked him about his past life and about his other interests. There was more I wanted to know, but I was satisfied for now.

"Nope," I said. "But I'm okay for now. It's your turn."

He smiled and then asked me about everything he didn't know—from my past, my interests, and what I was planning to do with my life. I answered all his questions to the best of my ability before I had to head home.

The next day, I was outside washing my car while listening to my music when Emmett suddenly appeared and startled me. He'd jumped onto the top of my car and was getting down from the roof.

"Okay, could you _act _human? I mean, I've got neighbors and I don't think my dad would be pleased if he knew my boyfriend was a vampire."

"Sorry," He said, smiling. "I'm going to take you to my place tomorrow. My family really wants to meet you."

"They want to meet me," I repeated. Oh, this could go south very easily. "So, think they'll approve of me?"

Emmett laughed. "So, you're worried, not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because you think they won't like you?"

I nodded and we both laughed.

he reached over and got the dent of out my car. Then his face darkened as Billy and Seth approached in their car.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just a complication," he said, shaking his head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Billy and Seth had come to watch the game. I knew this, but just to tease, I said, "Hey, come to visit your truck?"

Seth laughed. "Looks good," he said. "I see you got that dent out."

"Yeah," I said, not wanting to tell him of Emmett.

"Actually, we came to visit your flat-screen," said Billy. "It's the First Mariners game of the season. Plus, Seth here keeps bugging me about seeing you okay."

Seth seemed to blush as he said, "Thanks a lot, Dad."

"Just keeping it real," said Billy.

I shook my head at them as Charlie came out and I helped carry in the drinks and fish-fry. They talked about the Waylon Case and every time it came up, I listened. Charlie couldn't know the murderers were vampires without knowing Emmett's secret and I worried that he would get hurt. Thankfully, the rest of the night went on peacefully and the next day, Emmett came by to pick me up to meet his family.

On the way there, he warned me that Jasper was still having trouble controlling his thirst for human blood. He also added that if he did, he'd protect me. I just told him it probably wouldn't come to that, but thanked him for warning me. When we arrived at the gorgeous house, I got out quickly as Emmett opened my door.

I gazed at the house. "Wow. This is amazing. It's light and open, you know?"

"You were expecting coffins and dudgeons and a moat?" he asked, amused.

"No," I said, chuckling. "Not the moat."

He laughed. "This is the one place where we don't have to hide. Where we can just be ourselves and not worry." A noise made him frown and groan. "I _told _them not to do this. But do they listen to me? No."

I followed him to the kitchen where her family was cooking some huge meal. I mentally winced. Now I knew why he was upset. I'd already eaten because I didn't think they'd have supplies for a human.

"Rosalie," said a caramel-haired female vampire, smiling. "We're making _Italiano _for you."

"Rose, this is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes," said Emmett.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," I said.

"You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time," said Carlisle, smiling.

"I hope you're hungry," said Esme.

"I'm starving," I lied.

"She already ate," said Emmett.

There was silence and then the bowl Bella was holding shattered in a million pieces. But she didn't take any notice of it. She just sighed angrily and said, "Perfect. We went to all this for nothing."

I began to feel uncomfortable and sighed. "I knew you didn't eat. So, I was just trying to be polite. I apologize if I've offended you."

"You didn't," Esme assured me. "You've been very thoughtful and considerate, Rosalie. Thank you."

"Just ignore Bella, I do," Emmett said.

"Yeah," said Bella, angrily. "Let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us, including her."

"I would _never _tell anyone anything," I assured them.

"She knows that," said Carlisle.

"Yeah, well, the problem is you two have gone public now so…" Edward was cut off by Esme, who said, "Edward."

"No, she should know," said Bella, not taking her eyes off me. "The _entire family _will be implicated if this ends badly."

"Badly, as in I would become the meal."

A few of them laughed and then Alice and Jasper came in, balancing perfectly on a slim tree branch until they walked in through the open window. "Hi, Rose," she said. "I'm Alice." And then she hugged me before pulling back. "Oh, you _do _smell good."

I didn't know what to say. Fortunately, Emmett said it for me. "Alice, what are you doing?" she asked.

"It's okay. Rosalie and I are going to be great friends," said Alice, smiling.

I just nodded and then I noticed Jasper's eyes on me. I remembered what Emmett had told me about his thirst and she slipped her hand into mine. Everyone else noticed where I was looking too.

"Sorry," said Carlisle. "Jasper's our newest vegetarian. It's a little difficult for him."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Jasper, sounding almost forced.

"It's okay, Jasper," said Alice. "You won't hurt him."

I didn't know what else to do. Emmett, however, did. He looked at her family oddly and then turned to me. "All right, I'm going take you on a tour of the rest of the house. Excuse us, please."

"Nice meeting you," I said, as I walked away with Emmett.

"Was that as weird for you as it was for me?" he asked.

"Ah…" I shrugged. "It was okay."

He chuckled and led me to a room with enormous glass windows. There was a piano, CDs, books, and a lot of expensive other stuff Charlie and I could never afford. But my eyes were on the piano.

"You play?" I asked.

"Just a little," he said. "Do you?"

I shook my head.

She showed me the rest of her room and told me about her CD collection. He and I mainly liked the same music—classical. To be more specific, Debussy's _Clare De Lune_.

When he turned on the CD, we ended up dancing together and were so closer I could've kissed him, but I just rested my head on his chest. We went on talking until he said he had something planned for me. Before I could ask what, he grabbed me and put me on his shoulders and then he leapt out of the window and latched onto a tree.

He didn't stop leaping or jumping until we were at the highest point on a _very _tall pine tree miles from his home. The view was simply amazing. I couldn't believe this. I laughed when we were in the tree.

"What?" he asked.

"This isn't real. This kind of stuff just doesn't exist," I said.

"It does in my world," he said, smiling.

I had one of the best times of my life that day and I never wanted it to end. As long as I was with Emmett, I could do anything and I was happier than I had ever been in my entire life. I could see Emmett felt the same way.

A couple of days later, it was sunny, which meant no Emmett. Charlie and I were eating at the diner that night. I had just pulled in and gotten out of my car when Mike Newton had approached me.

"Hey, Rosalie," he said. "So, uh, you and Emmett, huh? That's…I don't like it. Not that I'm jealous or anything, but he looks at you like you're something to eat."

I laughed. _If only you knew how right you are, Mike,_ I thought. Aloud, I said, "Well, thanks, but I think I'll be okay."

I went inside and sat beside Charlie in our usual booth.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"I ordered you the spinach salad, I hope that's okay."

I nodded. "You should order one for yourself sometime. Cut back on all that steak," I joked. Steak was Charlie's weakness and I knew he'd never give it up.

"I'm as healthy as a horse, Rose. Don't worry about me."

The waitress, Cora, stood by our table. "Say, Chief, boys want to know. Did you find anything by Queets River today?"

I held my breath as Charlie answered, "Yeah, we found a bare human footprint. But whoever it was seems to be headed east, so Kitsap County sheriff is going to take over from here on."

"Okay. I just hope they catch him fast."

I released my breath. So, the vampire was leaving town. Good. Any vampire that didn't accept the Cullens' diet could disappear off the face of the earth for all I cared. Anyone that heartless could.

"Looks like your friends are flagging you," said Charlie.

I looked out the window to see Mike goofing around with the others. I rolled my eyes. Didn't he ever take a hint? Charlie, however, just looked amused. "It's okay if you want to go join them. I'm just going to turn in early anyway."

"Me too," I said.

"Rose, it's Friday night! Go hang out. Besides, it looks like the Newton Boy's got a big smile for you anyway."

"Yeah, he's a good buddy," I said.

"What about any of these other yahoos in town? Anybody interest you?"

"We're talking about guys now?"

"Rosalie, seriously."

I sighed. "Well, Mike's a good friend and all, but I'm taken."

"Oh, already taken. I see. And who's the lucky guy you've failed to introduce to me?"

"Emmett Cullen."

"Emmett Cullen?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow. "When did this happen?"

"A while ago. It just happened. I haven't introduced him yet because things have been a little busy, you know? Things are going pretty well between us. He introduced me to her family the other day."

"Oh, really? Well, how'd that go?"

I shrugged. "It was fine. Everyone but his sister, Bella, likes me. When she saw me and Emmett together, I thought she'd tear me to bits."

Charlie laughed. "She's probably just feeling protective of her brother. Don't worry about it. She'll come around. But are you sure you want to turn in early tonight if you've got a boyfriend hanging out for you?"

"Emmett's out camping with her family today and besides I've got some work I wanted to finish anyway."

He sighed. "I just feel like I leave you alone too much. You should be around other people."

"I am. I hang out with my friends and I'm with Emmett nearly all the time. Besides, I don't mind being alone. It's okay."

He nodded.

Later that night, after I finished my work, my mother called.

"So, how's the baseball going?" I asked.

"Oh, Phil's working so hard. You know, spring training. We're looking for a house to rent in case things become more permanent. You'd like Jacksonville, Rose."

"Yeah?" I said. Once, I would've gone to Jacksonville in a heartbeat, but now I couldn't. Emmett was here and he could never live in a place like that. "Well, I'm really liking Forks, Mom."

"What?"

"Forks is growing on me."

"Could a guy have anything to do with that?"

"Uh, yeah, actually."

"I _knew_ it. Tell me _everything_. So, what is he? Prom King? Quiet and bookish? I'll bet he's smart. Is he smart?"

Before I could answer, a thump startled me. I looked and saw _Emmett _standing in my room. "Mom, I'll call you back later. Something's come up." I hung up the phone and turned my attention to Emmett, who was sitting on my bed beside me, looking amused. "How'd you get in here?" I asked.

"The window," he said. "I've only been coming in the last couple of months. I like watching you sleep. It's kind of fascinating to me."

I shook my head at him. "Why am I not surprised? Do I say much in my sleep?"

"You said my name a lot and sometimes you talk about your parents."

"Ah. Emmett?"

"I've always wanted to try one thing ever since I first saw you all that time ago. Just stay very still and don't move." We inched closer together until we closed the gap between us and his cold lips met my warm ones. Within just a few moments, we were deepening the kiss. I had my hands in his hair and his arms were around my waist until I bit the inside of my bottom lip and he yanked free and was on the other side of the room. "Stop it," he said, looking afraid and worried.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's not you. I'm stronger than I thought," he said, as she gripped his sleeves.

"Yeah, we both are," I said.

He turned away. "I can't ever lose control with you."

I got out of bed and put my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't go. It's all right. I'm fine. Stay here. Please?"

He hesitated, but then nodded. "Okay. I'll stay."

I got under the covers and scooted over for him on bed. He sat beside me as we talked into the night and even shared a few more kisses until I began to fall asleep. Before succumbing to my mortal slumber, he wrapped his arm around my waist and I placed my head and arm on his blanket-covered chest.

"I love you, Rose," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Isn't Always Simple

The next day, I was going out to play baseball with the Cullens—or rather be their umpire. I knew if I tried to actually _play _with seven strong vampires, I'd be in the hospital with some broken limbs. Now I just had to tell Charlie about it. He was fiddling with his rifle as I handed him another drink. "I've got a date with Emmett Cullen tonight," I said.

"Okay," said Charlie. "What're you doing tonight?"

"He invited me to play baseball with her family."

"I thought you hated baseball."

"I thought you liked the Cullens," I shot back. I sighed. "Dad, please, he's right outside."

"Right now?" said Charlie. "He is?"

"Yeah, he wanted to meet you officially."

"All right," said Charlie, as he cocked his rifle. "Bring him in."

"Dad, _please_, just be nice to him. He _really _means a lot to me."

Charlie moved his fingers around his head in a halo movement. I sighed again and rolled my eyes as I went to bring in Emmett, who'd clearly overheard everything due to her vampire hearing, much to my embarrassment. I brought him into the kitchen.

"Chief Swan," he said. "I wanted to formally introduce myself. I'm Emmett Cullen. "

"Nice to meet you, Emmett," said Charlie, shaking his hand.

"Rosalie won't be out too late tonight," he said.

"We're just going to play baseball with my family. We'll take good care of each other, I promise."

Charlie nodded. "All right. Well, have fun."

I nodded and once we were out by my car, I said, "I'm sorry about that."

"It could've been worse," said Emmett. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay. So, since when do vampires play baseball?"

"Well, it is the American pastime," he said, as she put a baseball cap on my head. "And there's a thunderstorm coming. It's the only time we can play. You'll see why."

We eventually arrived at the field where we'd be playing. Esme took me over to her side. "I'm glad you're here. We need an umpire."

"She thinks we cheat," said Edward.

"I _know _you cheat," said Esme. "Just call them as you see them, Rose."

"Okay," I said, nodding.

When the thunderstorm hit, Alice was pitching, Bella was hitting and Emmett was catching. Alice tossed the ball and Bella hit it so hard I could see why the thunder was needed. Bella started running around the field before Emmett came back with the ball. It looked like a home run, but Emmett was fast—I knew that for myself. When Emmett and the ball came back, it was a little too late for Bella who'd just barely skidded in. Esme looked to me for judgment and I said, "You're out."

"Out!" shouted Edward. "Whoa!"

Bella gave me the look of death as she stepped aside.

"Babe, come on, it's just a game," shouted Edward.

"Nice kitty," said Carlisle.

_You really know how to make a girl feel welcome, Bella, _I thought. The game went on and it was actually pretty exciting. I couldn't help but laugh a bit when Edward and Emmett both tried to grab the ball after Carlisle's pitch and knocked into each other. Edward even climbed a tree and leapt into the air to catch one of the balls, which was impressive. It was the most fun I'd had in years, but it didn't last. The game ceased when three nomads, human-drinking vampires came into view.

There was a blond man, a black guy with dreadlocks and a redheaded scary-looking woman. I knew they'd killed Waylon and the security guard. Unlike the Cullens, _these _vampires started to worry me and they worried the Cullens. Alice explained that they were leaving, but then they'd heard the game and had decided to investigate. We tried to leave, but was too late.

Emmett clung to me, as if he was afraid for me. I squeezed his hand to reassure him I'd be all right. "I'm sorry I brought you here, I'm so sorry," he murmured.

"It's all right. It's not your fault," I whispered.

"Please, just be quiet and stay behind us," he said.

I nodded and did as he told me. I watched the nomads out of the corner of my eye. The black one held up the ball. "I believe this belongs to you." He tossed the ball and Carlisle caught it as he said, "Thank you."

"I'm Laurent. This is James and Victoria."

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family. I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us."

"Our apologies," said Laurent. "We didn't realize the territory had been claimed."

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby."

"Really?" said Laurent. "Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through."

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them east," said Victoria, smugly. "You should be safe."

"Thank you," said Carlisle.

"So, could you use three more players?" Laurent asked. "Come on, just one game."

Carlisle nodded. "Sure. Why not? Some of us were leaving anyway. You could take their place. We'll bat first. "

"I'm the one with the wicked curveball," said Victoria, as she caught the ball Carlisle threw at her.

"Oh, I think we can handle that," said Jasper.

This seemed to excite Laurent and Victoria, but James's eyes never left my face. That worried me and Emmett as we began slowly walking away. We could've left and everything would've been fine if I hadn't been upwind when the breeze blew my scent towards James's nose. He inhaled deeply.

"You brought a snack," he said, as he made his way towards me. But the Cullen's blocked him off and were in defence positions.

"The girl is with us," Carlisle snarled. "I think it best if you leave."

"I can see the game is over," said Laurent. "We'll go now. James, Victoria, go _now_."

They left, but I wasn't out of danger yet. Emmett got me inside of her car and then we began speeding off as fast as the car could go. "What, now he's coming after me?" I demanded, as Emmett drove.

"Listen to me, James is a tracker. The hunt is his obsession," said Emmett. "My reaction on the field set him off. I just made this his most exciting game ever. He's never going to stop!"

"What do we do?" I demanded.

"We have to kill him. Rip him apart and burn the pieces."

"Where're we going?"

"Away from Forks. We'll get a ferry to Vancouver."

"What about my dad? What about Charlie? I have to go home. You have to take me home, Emmett!"

"I know how you feel, but you can't go home, Rosalie! He's just going to trace your scent there. It's the first place he's going to look!"

"And my father could be his next victim! Emmett, please, he could get killed because of me!" I begged. "I have to do something!"

He sighed in frustration and he handed me his cell phone. "Call him. Tell him _anything. _Just don't tell him everything."

I sighed and dialled the house number as fast as I could. There was just the answering machine. I remembered Charlie was going to Billy's place tonight. I called Billy's and got Seth on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Seth, it's me. Listen, is my dad there?"

"Yeah, he's here watching videos with my dad. Do you want me to get him?"

"No, just give him a message for me. Tell him I have to leave town for a while, but I'll be back as soon as I can and tell him not to worry and that I love him."

"You're leaving? Wait, why? What's going on? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"I can't explain any further. Just give him my message for me, please!"

"I will, but Rose—"

"Good-bye, Seth," I interrupted, as I hung up the phone. I could only hope that nothing would happen to Charlie until James was taken care of.

"I'm so sorry, Rose," said Emmett.

"It's not your fault," I assured him. "He's safe. That's all that matters."

My dad was safe, for now. But would I ever be safe again? I saw myself losing everything I loved as we drove past my house and the diner where my friends were. Could I really do this? Emmett was silent as we drove to her house and got in the living room where the other Cullens were waiting for us, and so was Laurent.

"Wait," said Carlisle, when Emmett let out a snarl. "He came to warn us about James."

"This isn't my fight and I've grown tired of his games," said Laurent. "But he's got unparalleled sense, absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. And the woman, Victoria, don't underestimate her. She's as dangerous as a viper, if not more." And with that, he left.

We headed down to the garage. Jasper was already worried. "I've had to fight our kind before," he said. "They're not easy to kill."

"But not impossible," Edward pointed out. "We'll tear him apart and burn the pieces."

"I don't relish the thought of killing another creature, even a sadistic one like James," said Carlisle, as he grabbed some things.

"What if he kills one of us first?" Bella asked.

"I'm going to run Rosalie south," said Emmett. "Can you lead the tracker away from here?"

"No, Emmett, James knows you'd never leave Rose. He'll follow you," said Carlisle.

"I'll go with Rosalie," said Alice. "Jasper and I will drive him south. I'll keep her safe, Emmett, I promise."

"No, I'm not leaving!" I said, loudly. "I'm not leaving Emmett."

"Rose, as much I would rather not do this, we have to," said Emmett. "They're right. We can lead James away. And if we don't, then he'll track you down and kill you."

"And he could do the same to you!" I protested.

"Rosalie," he said, gently yet sternly. "You have to go."

I sighed as I realized I was fighting a losing battle. The Cullens were all in danger and it was because of me. "Emmett, I never should've come near you. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No, it's _James's_ fault, not yours," he said, firmly. He kept his hands on my shoulders. "Please, just listen to me. I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again, I promise. I just found you; I'm not going to lose you and nor will you lose me."

I nodded and my throat choked up. I didn't know if I was ever going to see her again after this. "Emmett, whatever happens to me, just remember that you are my life to me and you always will be."

"And you're mine," he murmured. "When everything's done, I'm going to come back and get you, I promise."

We kissed once more before he got me into Alice and Jasper's car.

"Bella, Esme. Could you wear these to hide her scent?" Emmett asks throwing them both coats which I think had my scent on. Esme nods immediately putting on the coat whilst Bella just looks at Emmett in disbelief.

"Why? What is she to me?" She asks looking at me with disgust plain on her too perfect face. She really did intimidate me.

"Bells. Rosalie is with Emmett now and that makes her family" Carlisle tells her in a soothing tone. He picks up the discarded coat and puts it in her hands. "And we protect our family." Bella looks up at him and nods. She takes the coat and walks to Edward who had his arms outstretched for her. Alice and Jasper get in the car and start the engine.

"Bella could you make it go any faster?" Jasper asks the absurdly beautiful blond vampire. She nods excitedly and grabs a box of tools before running to the car and tinkered with the Mercedes engine quickly.

"There. You'll be able to go at least 250 now. I'll do more work when you're back." She says and walks to the jeep where everyone else is sat. Jasper nods and accelerates to Phoenix whilst the rest of the Cullen's go in the opposite direction to try and save me.


	7. Chapter 7

Love Isn't Always Simple

Alice and Jasper and I drove out of Forks. I called my mother twice to let her know I'd left, but I was safe. Charlie also left me two messages asking for an explanation, but I just texted him back saying that I had to go and I'd be okay and home soon enough. I kept thinking of Emmett, how worried I was about him and how much I missed him. I prayed that somehow this would all just be a distant nightmare soon.

We eventually arrived at a hotel in Phoenix and waited anxiously for any sign that James was dead. A phone call, a vision, anything. While at the hotel, Alice told me something she'd seen before I came to Forks and needlessly to say, I was shocked. The hours seemed to pass like years before I heard Alice gasp.

"What is it? What do you see?" Jasper asked.

"The tracker, he's just changed course," said Alice.

"Where will it take him, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Mirrors," she said. "A room full of mirrors."

Jasper handed her a piece of paper and some black chalk, which she used to draw the room she'd envisioned.

"Emmett said the visions weren't always certain," I said, confused.

"Alice sees the course people are on while they're on it," Jasper explained. "If they change their minds; then the vision changes."

"Okay, so the course that the tracker's on now is a ballet studio?"

"You've been here before?" asked Alice.

"I used to take lessons ages ago. There was a room with an arch and mirrors just like that."

"Was your dance school here in Phoenix?" asked Jasper.

"Yes," I said, just as my phone rang. I answered. "Emmett, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But we lost the tracker," he said. "Victoria's still in the area. Bella and Esme are going back to Forks to protect your father. I'm coming to get you. Then you and I are going to go somewhere alone. And the others will keep hunting. I told you, I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again."

"I know," I said. "Just watch yourself. I love you."

"I love you too."

And then I hung up my phone as Alice and Jasper went downstairs to check us out and leave. I hurriedly packed my things, but then my phone rang again. It was my mother. She'd finally gotten my messages. I answered it.

"Hey, Mom, I'm glad you got my message. What're you doing home?"

"Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie, where are you?"

"Mom, what's going on? I'm fine," I said, confused. The next person who spoke sent a chill down my spine.

"Forks High School doesn't protect its students' privacy very well. It was just too easy for Victoria to find your previous address. It's a nice house you have here. I was prepared to wait for you, but then your mom came home after she received a very worried call from your dad, and it all worked out quite well."

"Wait, wait…" said Reneé.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I snarled. "What do you want, James?"

"You can still save her, but you're going to have to get away from your friends. Can you handle that?"

"Fine. Where should I meet you?"

"How about your old ballet studio? Oh, and, Rosalie, come alone. I'll know if you bring anyone along. Poor Mommy and Emmett Cullen would pay the price for that mistake. I'll kill him too if you don't do as I say."

"Okay, you win," I said. "Give me an hour. I'll meet you there."

"Good girl. See you soon."

I exhaled sharply. I didn't want to do this and Emmett would probably hate me forever, but I was not about to lose him or my mother. I dropped what I was doing, grabbed some paper and a pen, wrote a note to Emmett explaining what had happened about my feelings for him, and then managed to slip past Alice and Jasper while they were at the main desk.

I took a taxi and was silent as I realized I was going to be killed so my loved ones would live. I'd never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go. I can't bring myself to regret the decisions that brought me face-to-face with death. They also brought me to Emmett.

I swallowed painfully as I entered the studio. It was so weird and almost creepy to see it so dark and empty. Then I heard my mother's voice. "Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie, where are you?"

"Mom?" I said, as I ran towards the source of the noise.

"There you are. What're you doing in here?" Then I heard another voice, one that shouldn't have been here. It was my voice from when she was little. "Everyone makes fun of me. I suck."

I opened a closet and saw an old video being played. My heart skipped a beat as I realized the truth—this was trap. My mother wasn't and had never been here. I heard a cold laugh and spun around to see James behind me, his reflection in every mirror. "That's my favorite part," he said. "You were a sweet child, weren't you?"

"You lied to me."

"Yes. Sorry." He grabbed my shoulder and had me pinned against the wall. "You know, you really made it too easy. So, to make things more entertaining, I'm going to make a little film of our time together." He held up a video camera. "I borrow this from your house. I hope you don't mind. And action. Oh, your face will break Emmett's little heart."

"You monster. Emmett has nothing to do with this!" I shouted.

"But he does. His rage will make for more interesting sport than his feeble attempt to protect you. And let's continue."

I grabbed my pepper spray and squeezed it into his eyes before I ran for it. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work as he quickly caught up with me and tossed me against a pillar. I bit back a cry of pain as I felt the blood on the back of my head. James seemed to enjoy it as he continued filming me and said, "Beautiful. Very visually dynamic. I chose my stage well." He grabbed my hand that had some of my blood on it. "It's too bad he didn't have the strength to turn you. Instead, he kept you this fragile little human. It's cruel, really." I glared at him, but then my glare turned a look of pain as he broke my leg. It took all I had not to cry out and yell. "Tell Emmett how much it hurts! Tell him to avenge you! Tell him!"

"Never," I snarled.

Suddenly, James was thrown into air by someone I loved—Emmett. He'd gotten my note and knew what I'd done. SHehe tossed James aside and looked at me. I froze, knowing how badly he ached for my blood. I wasn't afraid of him, but I knew what this was doing to him. My heart was still pounding from James's attack. I watched as James leapt and grabbed Emmett by the throat. "You're alone, 'cause you're faster than the others. But not stronger."

"I'm strong enough to kill you!" he snarled. He tossed James into a mirror and ran over to me. He looked at me with worry before he wrapped her arms around my injured body.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I thought he had her. He lied to me."

"Don't apologize. I understand. I'm going to get you out of here," he said. He picked me up and we were almost out before James jumped us again and I ended up halfway across the room. I cut myself on some of the broken glass and then James was at my side. He pulled away my sleeve and bit into my wrist before Emmett leapt at him and they fought with an intensity I'd never before seen. I wanted to tell her to stop, to not take revenge and become what she despised, but I couldn't. The pain in my shoulder was almost unbearable. For Emmett's sake, I fought against crying out. Then the cavalry arrived as the rest of the Cullens came to the studio. Alice was at my side.

"Rosalie, it's okay," she said, as I squirmed in agony. "You're going to be fine."

I nodded as I refused to let out any verbal signs that I was in pain. Alice then left me to help the others as Emmett and Carlisle were at my side. I barely listened as Carlisle rattled off what was wrong with me. I began to focus more when Emmett's topaz eyes met my brown ones. "Rose! Rosalie, look at me. Focus on me, Rose. Listen to me. I'm right here. Just hang on to me. It's going to be okay. Tell me what's wrong."

"My hand," I gasped out, as I grabbed her hand. "It's on fire."

"It's the venom," said Carlisle. "But there's not enough of the venom in her system to change her. It's going to kill her."

"I won't let that happen! What do I have to do?" he asked, as my grip on her hand tightened. "Carlisle, what do I do? I can't lose her."

"Suck the venom out."

"You know I won't be able to stop."

"Emmett, I trust you," I gasped out. "You'll find the will to stop. I love you."

He looked heartbroken before he touched my cheek. "I'm going to make the pain go away, Rose. I love you."

I shut my eyes as he bit into my wrist and then the pain and the fire inside of me started to fade. My vision blurred and moments later, I was in blissful dark unconsciousness. I woke up to my mother's face. I realized I was in a hospital. I wasn't in any pain and I was feeling better than I had before. "Mom?" I said, "Where is he? Where's Emmett?"

"He's asleep," she whispered. "He never leaves." I looked and saw Emmett pretending to sleep in a car on the other side of the room. "And your dad, he's down at the cafeteria. He's a little worried. When you fell, you broke your leg and you lost a lot of blood. You took a tumble down two flights of stairs and went through a window."

I chuckled. "That sounds like me."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry," she said. "But you're going to be fine. You're going to love Jacksonville. It's sunny every day and we found the cutest little house and—"

"Mom, I want to stay in Forks," I interrupted. "I-I can't leave Emmett. I love him."

She looked disappointed, but not entirely surprised. "Okay," she said. "If that's what you want, sweetie, then you can stay."

I nodded. "Could you go get Dad for me? I need to tell him I'm all right."

"Yes. I'll be right back."

The minute she left, Emmett "woke up."

"Is he gone?" I asked, referring to James.

"Yes, he's gone," said Emmett, as she sat beside me. "But Victoria's run off. We don't know where she is."

"That's okay," I said. "I'm alive because of you."

"No, you're _in here _because of me. The worst part of it was that I thought I wasn't going to be able to stop."

"But you _did _stop."

He sighed and looked at me. "Rose, you've got to go to Jacksonville so that I can't hurt you anymore."

"No!" I said, loudly. "I'm not leaving you! I need you. Remember what you told me before I went to Phoenix when I blamed myself for James? You said it was James's fault, not mine. Well, it's not _your _fault I'm here. Don't you dare blame yourself, don't you _dare_. I'm not leaving you and you're not leaving me. Promise me you'll stay, please."

He looked at me as if my reaction was causing her pain and then he nodded. "As long as it is what's best for you, I'll stay. I'm here."

"Good," I sighed. Then I saw the look in his eyes. "Emmett, what is it?"

He rummaged through her pockets before holding up I'd written her before leaving the hotel. Some of the ink was a little runny from tears, but I could still make out what I'd written.

_Emmett,_

_By the time you get this, I will have gone to meet James. I wouldn't have done it, but he called me. He's got my mother and he's going to kill her and you if I don't do as he says, so I have to go. Don't come after me or he'll know. Don't blame Alice and Jasper for what I've done; it was lucky I was able to slip by them at all. If I don't come back, please just know that you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've always loved you and I'll never stop loving you with every fibre of my being. Forgive me._

—_Rose. _

"James has killed everyone he's ever come into contact with. When I found out what you'd done, I thought you were going to die and if I didn't stop him, I was going to have to watch you die," his said, her voice cracking. "You can't scare me like that again, ever. Do you understand? I'll kill you if you do."

"Come here," I whispered. He pulled up a seat and I rested my head on his uninjured shoulder as he wrapped an arm around my slender frame and stroked my mahogany. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm so sorry. I promise you I won't do that ever again."

He stayed beside me for the rest of my hospital stay and then we went back to Forks. I explained what I could to Charlie, but he was still slightly upset with me. I couldn't blame him. By some miracle, my broken leg healed within a couple of weeks. And it was then that Emmett asked me to go to prom with him and I heartily agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Love Isn't Always Simple

I drove down to Emmett's place the night of prom was greeted by an ecstatic Alice and Edward at the door.

"Rose! Oh, it's just so great to see you!" said Alice, as she hugged me. "You look _so _pretty in that dress."

"Hey, how's the leg and hand, Rosie?" asked Edward.

"They're pretty much all healed up. And don't call me Rosie."

Edward laughed and then Emmett came down the stairs with Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Bella. Emmett was wearing a black suit that was obviously designer. He looked absolutely magnificent.

"Hey," he said, as he took my hand. "You look so beautiful."

"And you look perfect," I told her, as he kissed me briefly on the lips. I looked at his family.

"Enjoy yourselves tonight," said Carlisle.

"You'd better make sure you take care of him, Swan, or I'll rip you to shreds," said Bella.

"Bella!" said Jasper.

Emmett and I chuckled. "No, it's okay," I said. "We'll see you all later. Goodnight."

We arrived at the prom and then Emmett said he had to get something and would be right back. I waited for her on a bench and then I spotted Seth Clearwater standing in the distance wearing a black slacks and an untucked white button down with his long hair down. "Rose," he said.

"Seth," I said, surprised. "Hey. You look really great. Are you crashing the prom or something? Did you come with a date?"

"No," he said, as she sat beside me. "My dad paid me to come talk to you. He paid me twenty bucks."

"Talk to me about what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Just don't get mad at me, okay? I'm just the messenger. He wants you to break up with your boyfriend. It's just, he said, quote, 'We'll be watching you.'"

We both chuckled. "Well, tell him thanks and to pay you."

"I will," he said, nodding.

"Seth," said Emmett, stiffly, as he popped out of nowhere. "I'll take it from here."

Seth's cold look on Emmett wasn't unnoticed by me. "Guess I'll see you around, Rose. Take care of yourself."

I frowned in confusion as he disappeared. What had that been all about? Emmett was shaking his head at me as we walked in. "I leave you alone for two minutes and the wolves descend."

"Oh, she isn't _that _bad," I said. "And besides, I've got you."

Emmett nodded as our prom picture was taken and we inside. There was gambling, loud music, a disco ball, colorful dancing lights and dancing teenagers everywhere we looked. I saw Mike giving me two thumbs up as he and Jessica danced. Jessica's hair was up and she wore a low-cut pink dress with a huge gold necklace. Tyler was with Lauren and she wore a beautiful black dress. Finally, over by the DJ, was Eric and Angela and Angela was wearing a white dress that made her look beautiful.

Emmett looked over at me. "Do you want to go?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

I took his hand and then he led me outside where there was a quiet little pavilion that was beautifully decorated with Christmas light. He held out his hand. "Shall we?" He asked.

"You're serious?" I said. "I can't dance."

"We'll do it slowly," He said.

I chuckled and took his hand as we slow danced. It wasn't that bad, especially when I rested my head on his chest. We were dancing at prom, the two of us. How weird was that? It was a perfect, quiet moment that I never wanted to end. But then Emmett looked at me curiously. "What're you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking about what happened," I said, sighing. "Emmett, if you'd added enough venom for me to change; I could be like you right now."

"You don't know what you're saying," he said. "You don't want this."

"I want _you_," I said. "I want you always."

He looked as if she didn't know what to say to me, and then, "I'm not going to end your life for you."

"I'm dying already. Every second, I get closer, older."

"That's the way it's supposed to be."

I sighed again. "Back at the hotel, Alice told me something about her visions. She told me that she saw me like you."

Emmett nearly stiffened. "Her visions change."

"Based on what people decide," I said. "And I've decided."

"So, that's what you dream about?" he said. "You dream of a life where there's next to nothing to live for."

"I dream about being with you forever and _you _are all I need to live for."

"Forever?" he repeated. He took my arm into her hand. "And you're ready right now?"

"Yes."

He inched closer and I shut my eyes, expecting the pain of her bite, the venom and the fire to enter my system, but it didn't happen. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me as she said, "Rosalie, please, is it not enough just to have a long and happy life with me?"

I sighed again. I could see this was upsetting him. So I wouldn't push the subject further for right now. "Yeah," I said. "For now it is." I then cupped his face as he wrapped her arms around my aist and we shared another kiss. No one will surrender tonight. But I won't give in. I know what I want and that's Emmett and me together for all eternity.


	9. Chapter 9

**READ MY PROFILE!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey (:

I'm thinking of doing a Glee fanfic. I have a couple of ideas and I just wanted to ask what you all think.

1 – Kurt's little sister, Elena, has moved back to Lima after attending a Private School in New York. She meets her brother's new friend Blaine Anderson and is instantly smitten with him however so is Kurt – who will Blaine choose?

2 – When Lily Moore moves to Lima she didn't expect to be dragged into the Glee Club, never mind being their new lead singer. With the hate of one Rachel Berry and a forbidden romance with someone from a rival school Lily's year is going to be full of unexpected surprises.

3 – Kurt loves Blaine. Blaine loves Kurt. But when Quinn's cousin Heidi moves to Lima Blaine starts questioning whether or not he's actually gay. Meanwhile, Kurt has started noticing a particular Warbler who isn't Blaine.

I honestly love Kurt and Blaine – they're the best couple in Glee – but I want to change the cliché and make him straight – or at least question his sexuality. PM me or leave a review and tell me what you want me to write – I've got tonnes of ideas but whenever I start writing one I want to write another and it's getting annoying so I decided to just ask you guys. If anyone's interested my cousin has wrote a Glee and Twilight crossover but hasn't got an account so she wants to post it on mine, any thoughts? I'm leaning towards number 2 and I've already gotten a couple of chapters written for that so if that is the most popular choice then I'm sorted for the start. I'll write all of them if you like just tell me which you'd like to read first or if you want me to write them all at the same time but that would take a lot longer as I have my GCSE's start next week and I have a lot of revising to do, never mind finishing my Art coursework! If anyone is interested in using these ideas please message me because it will honestly make my life so much easier! If you do though I hope that you stick with the idea and update regularly because I really hate when people don't do that... Or just make super long chapters. If anyone does use any of my ideas then please message me so I can read it!

And I was wondering if anyone would actually like to help me. Like I write one chapter and then they write the next and we could email them to each other to read so we get an idea of what to write for the next chapter. That would REALLY be awesome so if anyone is interested... message me!

Anyway, I've gone on for long enough... PEACE! (:


End file.
